


驗貨

by Yianchin



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 妓院老闆和他的規矩。





	驗貨

左手自腰側摸向後，沿脊而上——那戴了少許戒指的摩擦感服貼而舒適——摸索繩扣。  
「你喜歡穿著衣服來嗎？也好，有些被寵壞的小公子反而偏好自己動手。」  
他朝角落瞪著眼的金髮碧眼少年說，還在發育的骨架微微發抖。  
他先脫了自己的外衫，早於那為他保持低調的長衣，較粗的棉布如今朝絲綢內衣壓出痕跡，「我沒時間等你，脫掉，或是出去，」終於卸下低微偽裝的眼角掃過還沒燃升的火盆，仿聲鳥被略顯粗暴地丟進卷軸間，「最好順便把連爐火都燒不好的低能兒帶走，你就能站上君臨城城牆大肆宣揚曾在小指頭的妓院裡工作了。」  
看不出是困窘還是嘲諷太深，男孩紅了眼眶扯掉遮不住白皙手腳的布料，完全沒穿的下體間隱約有水跡，了無生氣、畏畏縮縮的。  
貝里席坐到床沿，雙腿微開露出暴躁踢開底褲的腳踝，「爬過來。」  
男孩不敢抗拒——他不能，他已是半個財務大臣的財產——按照被叮囑過的姿勢，雙腿開著垂著尚待發育的性器爬到膝前，由下而上以唇輕碰因寒冷而略起疙瘩的貝里席。  
「舔硬。」  
小指頭對男孩的示好沒有興趣，連手都懶得動任由發抖不已的手指捧起自己，潤好的舌面貼緊柱身游動，舌尖伸進凹陷打轉，直到龜頭暖得發熱時張開嘴。  
「我說『舔』，有說你可以含嗎？」戒指還沒卸下的手掐住男孩，推高發白的雙頰，依然慵懶無神地輕喃，眼神卻比外頭的大雪還冷，「滾去後房，叫總管幫你安排『城門』。這麼想含男人就去服侍那些渾身汗臭的軍人，要是砸了我的招牌，你就準備去城裡最下賤的男坑吧。」

「……他只是個孩子。」男孩不敢哭出聲的抽泣沒有停留，卻令亞瑟皺起眉，彎下身撿起衣褲的動作也有些不耐，「為什麼要針對他？」  
貝里席伸直腿讓亞瑟把褲管套上去，逐漸因總算溫暖的室內昏昏欲睡，「是個孩子又如何？你以為有客人會因此接受品質低劣的服務嗎？」  
「原來你的客人都是一副命根子被含了就渾身不爽。」  
「不爽？你何不自己來驗證看看呢？」  
這是小指頭的慾望，還是他眼裡的亞瑟？就算慣於低微身份朝世界極盡本能的嘲諷，不懼污泥染髒每寸衣角的沉溺還是令人費解，彷彿他的最終目的是與這些醜陋共同滅亡。  
「啊……」  
不、不僅僅是這樣，大膽張開腿根挑逗男人的危險遊戲只存在他們之間，甚至讓這場遊戲在君臨城人眼裡理所當然。這就是貝里席的網，沒有蜘蛛，而是讓亞瑟自行選擇被消化殆盡。  
「你、嗯、你、慢一點……」貝里席抓不住床單或布幔或任何能支撐他別被頂入床榻的東西，胸口以下全在亞瑟的掌握裡，高漲近乎怒火的進出毫不留情，就算全力用腿腳卡住肩頸也只是欲拒還迎的媚態，「我不想太快去處理正事。」  
「我沒打算讓你去，」亞瑟單手就能拉開那隻礙事的腳，拉到能看到大腿肌肉鼓起掙扎那般開，毫無遮掩地看到穴口的粉外露又被推入、張開只是提供填滿的空間，「少自作多情。」  
「嘻、嗯嗯、啊——」  
貝里席打開所有感官任男人奪取身體的控制權，蒼白的脖頸早被啃咬至沒有一處完好，悠然伸長著找尋他能汲取的稀薄，手還未饜足地上下玩弄亞瑟帶著狠勁吸吮過的性器，爽到頂處時收緊肉穴給予一點小獎勵。  
「我要射在你身體裡、等著吧，」那般享受的表情無疑點燃亞瑟更深一層狂暴，脫去階級身分彎折他的主人狠操，鑿刀重挫留下自己的形狀，「我要射滿你，讓你在會議桌下濕透。」  
小指頭低笑——混合在嚐到逼近高潮的氣喘呻吟裡——摸弄男人還緊插的雙球和接合處，「你有這個本事，不如省點力氣別囉嗦……快點，我還想知道自己被射滿是什麼模樣。」


End file.
